


oregen trail

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	oregen trail

April 5th 1846

Today pa and ma decided we are going on the oregon trail with our neighbors who said that we could travel with them so we agreed.

April 6 1846

Today I said that we need to pack a small suitcase for our new life in Oregon so I started packing clothes and books. After that I did my chores around the house. 

April 9 1846 

Today is are first day on the road and pa bought a wagon and oxen from the shop so me and them are riding in a new wagon with my siblings Amanda and Johan. I am the eldest bell child.

April 9 1846 

Later in the day 

Dust is sticking to my lips so I put some wagon grease on them to keep them wet and to stay with the food and suitcases to look after my siblings.

April 10 1846

Today ma said i could leave the wagon while they made camp as long as i still wore my bonnet because of how hot it is. I met a girl named sarah pike she's a year younger than me and we talked about how hard it is to keep track of siblings and how hard it is to find a good bonnet after i said bye i realized it was dark so i went to the camp

April 11 1846 

Today we stumbled into a town where the adults got more supplies

April 11 1846 

Later 

I did something bad. I was on cooking duty and I used something that looked like wild carrot and let some of the kids have some before I put the rest in the soup. They found the little boys crying in pain and found the little girl dead behind the wagons . they did a search of camp and found the roots and leaf that i used and yelled for every one who drunk my soup to spit it out and bury it if you still have some it turns out i used something called hemlock and its very ponsinis and i put it in our soup and gave it to some kid i feel so bad

April 13 1846

Me and sharh are sewing together in my wagon making new patterns and talking about what we want to do when we arrive in oregon

April 14 1846

Today we found a weird sign on a skull of a bison it said 1 mile water 

5 dead April 15 1846 

The adults decided that we were going to be traveling in the hastings trail in the winter because it's quicker.

April 16 1846 

Today a little boy got crushed under his family's wagon wheels and the belllaries left the group.

May 1 1846 

Today we are having a big bonfire because we made it a month on the trail 

May 5 1846

Today some boys were playing with a rifle and shot some of the oxen from the pikes wagon dead .

May 8 1846 

The reason i have not been writing is because we got stuck in the muddy river and had to get the wagons out of the mud.

May 9 1846

Today johan broke his arm while playing with the other boys. I gave him a scolding while putting on the cast .

May 9 1846

Later

Sometimes I feel like my siblings' parents instead of their sister but I still love them.

May 10 1846

Today Sharh and I took Amanda to a berry patch for dinner after I checked that they are in fact black berries. They taste amazing.

May 13 1846

Today we met a couple indians and pa was able to trade some salt and iron for bison meat and a blanket for ma 

May 15 1846

Today a boy named thomas pike has been unusually nice so i am wondering if he has a crush 

May 19 1846 

Today some boys were playing with a rifle and managed to shoot me in the leg so i can barely walk and they are lucky i am in so much pain or i would give them a good scolding.

June 1 1846

Today I can finally walk and I've been giving the boys who shot me an earful.

June 2 1846 

Thomas sat with me at the bonfire last night and helped me back to my tent i think we both like each other 

June 5 1846 

Today is my 14th birthday ma,made a small cake for breakfast. It tasted amazing 

June 8 1846

It's so hot and the adults of course left me in charge of the little kids and other teens because as they said your the oldest in this caravan you need to help us so i took them to a stream to play in while me and sharh watch from the bank working on patchwork i think i am getting good at cross stitching .thank good thomas is here he saved one of the pikes children from drowning she must of got caught in a current and swept downstream because when thomas came back he was wet and carrying her .

June 10 1846 

Today the adults left me alone with the pikes kids so I took them to a berry patch to get some stuff for dessert. They had fun and none of them got hurt .

June 14 1846

Today one of the donors children passed away because of a cold 

June 18 1846 

There's a sign on a bison skull that says 5 miles bison herd 

The yelis,smiths , campbells so i think that means other caravans have been here .

June 20 1846 

Today we found out that the lees have been stealing things from us and we found tons of our stuff: food,silver. We kicked them out and they are now on their own 

July 1 1846 

Today marks the 3 month on the trail

July 4 1846 

Today we had a bonfire because its independence day

July 5 1846

3 of the pike children got burns because they got to close to the fire and i had to make sure they didn't blister and get infected

July 7 1846 

Today it's pouring rain and a kid got lost in the rain and we can't find him

July 9 1846 

Sorry i have not been writing i have been feeling rather sickly but feel much better 

July 11 1846

Today one of the hunters shot himself in the hand when his gun misfired .I bandaged it and he should be okay I hope.

July 14 1846 

I have 2 things bad 

Today we found the boys body and the man died of infection

July 18 1846 

Today lighting struck a wagon and it caught fire the smiths unfortunately died in the fire except linda the youngest who was with me at the time because i watching the children 

July 19 1846

I took in linda after the fire i took a look and gathered up so things of hers and her family that were not burnt after awhile i found a small trunk that wasn't too badly burnt and opened it it had some shirts dress and some little toys and money i put the money in my wallet to give to her when she's older because of how much it is.

august 1 1846  
today marks the fourth month on the trail linda is around 7 shes just adorable she dosent understand her family died and keeps asking when he pa is comeing it breaks my heart to see her cry but i say hun your pa said to stay with me untill we reach orgean your ma is sick she doesnt want yoy to get sick it feels so wrong to lie to her but i cant keep saying that hes here

august 5 1846  
jhon he passed he got a disase and died linda comferted me when i cryed i cant give up for her even if i lose ma and pa i have to stay strong for her

august 8 1946  
thomas and me danced around the fire it was amzaing and fun 

august 10 1946  
the pike parents and youngests got dythiriia and passed now sharah and thomas are with us  
august 17 1946  
ma and pa died they got bit by a rattle snake and we buryed them i took linda to the wagon and cryed she huged me and i made sure she didnt see are parents being tossed in the ground  
august 20 19446  
some men walked in with arrows in there sides needing me to pull them out i did and i had to dig into the wounds to make sure the pices of wood werent still inside

september 1 1946  
its the 5ith month on the trail theres only me amanda linda left i am steering with thomas sharah is keeping amanda and linda happy while we steer we still have a lot of supplys so we can survie and we have a lot of money combined with the pikes lees and mine

september 3 1946  
today


End file.
